The present invention relates to exercising, and in particular, to an exercise device and method.
Problems in the Art
Personal fitness is important to a large number of people. Numerous attempts have been made at creating an exercise device which will assist a user towards physical fitness.
Types of exercise devices which have been developed range from very expensive to low cost. They range from large sized equipment which on a practical level can only be installed and used at large gymnasiums, to relatively small portable devices usable at home.
The home exercise and fitness market is substantial. It is generally preferred to have devices which do not need permanent installation, or at least do not require substantial installation, and which are relatively space saving. The cost is also many times important.
The cost can be directly correlated in many instances with the number and variety of exercises capable to be practiced with the device. It is generally preferred that there be multiple exercise advantages and varieties available with one machine.
While there are a number of choices in the personal home exercise device market, there remain the foregoing discussed needs in the art. It is therefore a principal object of the present invention to provide a means and method for an exercise device which improves over or solves the problems and deficiencies in the art.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention include an exercise device and exercise method as above described which:
1. Has a variety of exercises and exercise capabilities, including hands, arms, feet, legs, and different exercises for each of those body parts. PA1 2. Does not require extensive reconfiguration for different exercises. PA1 3. Is adjustable in the resistance it provides. PA1 4. Occupies a relatively small amount of space. PA1 5. Is economical, efficient, and durable.
These and other objects, features, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent with reference to the accompanying specification and claims.